<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приворотное зелье by behemoth_may_cry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443793">Приворотное зелье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry'>behemoth_may_cry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Multi, Other, Демоны, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, измененное состояние сознания, магия, насилие</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфас поймала Ви</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malphas/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приворотное зелье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на капком челлендж http://capcomchallenge.diary.ru/; тема "воздействие на сознание"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малфас довольна собой. Она поймала Ви и посадила его в свой котёл. Пока она держит в руках его жизнь, три связанных с ним демона будут слушаться её так же, как хозяина. Она думает, что у неё всё под контролем.<br/>Неро думает, что хочет убить Малфас как можно скорее, но так, чтобы не пострадал Ви.<br/>Ви ничего не думает, он без сознания.</p><p>Грифон и Тень непрерывно атакуют Неро, не позволяя подобраться к огромному цыплёнку, из которого торчит Малфас. Им самим этот бой не в радость, но сейчас они не лучше Кошмара — такие же безмозглые.<br/>“Как же с вами разобраться?!” — возмущённо думает Неро, уклоняясь от очередного забора из молний.<br/>Малфас хохочет. Её всё устраивает. Она гладит обнажённое, гладкое и белое, словно мрамор, тело Ви, обмазывает его зельем из котла, целует точёные плечи и длинную шею. Она хочет отмыть его от демонов, подчинить себе, присвоить навсегда. Судьба Грифона, Тени или Кошмара совершенно её не волнует: она уверена, что справится с наглым мальчишкой и в одиночку, как только пожелает отвлечься от своей добычи.<br/>Она понятия не имеет, насколько он силён. И не замечает, как сильно сосредоточена на пленнике. Он кажется ей восхитительным, прекрасным, великолепным. Он внушает ей тот же восторг, то же желание преклоняться, ту же безумную похоть, такое же обезоруживающее, жалкое доверие, какие она испытывает к Уризену. Малфас нуждается в Ви так же сильно, как когда-то — в демонической силе. Она готова на всё, чтобы удержать его. Она уже упивается обладанием, не замечая, что тонет в сладостном безумии.<br/>В конце концов это и спасает жизнь Неро — но какой ценой.</p><p>Он зовёт Ви, но тот не отвечает. Он дразнит Малфас, но редко — бережёт дыхание. Она всё больше и больше внимания уделяет Ви и всё меньше — Неро. В каком-то смысле это даже неплохо. Во-первых, Ви выглядит заметно лучше. Во-вторых, когда она не командует демонами напрямую, они атакуют не слишком рьяно.</p><p>“Помоги мне, — слышит Ви вкрадчивый, нежный, ласковый шёпот. — Нам мешают, любовь моя. Убери помеху, и мы останемся вдвоём, навсегда, вместе. Я буду защищать тебя, заботиться о тебе, любить тебя… Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь”.<br/>Слова щекочут память, но та спит слишком крепко. Ви даже понимает, что, наверное, грезит или бредит, но ничего не может с этим поделать — да на самом деле и не хочет. Ему так хорошо, как не было никогда раньше. Он любим, он в безопасности. Он может довериться обладательнице чарующего голоса. Но что-то мешает ему достичь счастливой безмятежности. Что?.. Кто?.. Кто-то посмел мешать ему и той, кто любит его и заботится о нём?..<br/>— Как ты посмел?! — открыв глаза, Ви сразу видит противника. Незнакомец молод и вооружён револьвером, у него нет правой руки, а волосы светло-серые.<br/>— Твою ж мать, Ви!.. — юноша отскакивает так быстро, что демон в облике пантеры не может его настичь.<br/>— Разберись с ним, — шепчет Малфас, которую Ви мнит своей возлюбленной. — И всё будет прекрасно.<br/>— Как? — неуверенно хмурится Ви.<br/>— Прикажи им убить его.<br/>Он сразу понимает, о ком речь. Они — демоны. Он — юноша.<br/>— Убейте, — с лёгкой улыбкой приказывает Ви, подняв руку в повелительном жесте.<br/>— Дебил, — произносит углом клюва демон в облике чёрно-синей птицы.<br/>“О ком это он?..” — Ви не успевает задуматься по-настоящему, потому что Малфас, его чудесная любовница, заставляет его обернуться, и он целует её в каждый из её восхитительных ртов.<br/>Малфас ликует. Она присвоила и подчинила Ви, он сделал то, что ей нужно. Она опускает руки в котёл, чтобы найти и приласкать самое ощутимое доказательство своего торжества — и в это момент её бьют в плечо две горячие пули, одна за другой. Малфас кричит от боли, и Ви вскрикивает вместе с ней. Они уже почти одно существо, он чувствует её боль — в этом Малфас уверена.<br/>На самом деле Ви вскрикивает оттого, что Малфас причиняет ему боль резким движением. Вновь в его лишённое памяти и здравого смысла сознание проникает проблеск беспокойства. Что-то не так, но, может быть, всё из-за того наглеца с оружием?<br/>Взглянув на него, Ви чувствует что-то вроде уважения — и неприязни. Юноша, как бы слаб ни был, сражается достойно и изобретательно.<br/>— Отомсти! — требует Малфас, одновременно посылая в сознание Ви импульс страсти и проверяя степень его лояльности.<br/>— Хорошо, — заражённый чужой похотью Ви криво ухмыляется. У него есть идея.</p><p>В конце концов Неро выдыхается. Он потратил все силы, он сломал все боевые протезы и добился только того, что Грифон прилёг отдохнуть, а Ви покрывает поцелуями залитое чёрной кровью плечо Малфас. “Сука, — думает Неро. Ему не хватает воздуха на разговоры. — Что ты с ним сделала?!”<br/>Он уже не чувствует ярости, только усталость — и что-то, опасно напоминающее отчаяние.<br/>— Не сдавайся, Ви, — шепчет он, отшатываясь от новой атаки Тени. От удара Кошмара он увернуться не успевает. Сила оказывается столь велика, что его отбрасывает метров на пять. Королева летит в сторону. Неро тянется за Розой, но Тень оказывается быстрее и подскакивает почти вплотную, чтобы пригвоздить Неро к земле.<br/>— Пусти! — дёрнувшись, Неро понимает, что не ранен. Демоническая пантера только удерживает его.<br/>— Лучше подчинись! — смеётся Малфас, а Неро видит подступающего к нему Кошмара.<br/>— Я подумал, — говорит Ви почти так же спокойно и отстранённо, как всегда, и это очень плохо, — что если тебя не занять, ты нам помешаешь. Получай удовольствие, если сможешь.<br/>Кошмар нависает над Неро, и тот расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрит на новую выпуклость на уродливом теле демона.<br/>“Нет, — думает он, — Ви не мог ебануться настолько!..”<br/>Когда Тень начинает довольно сноровисто стаскивать с Неро одежду, ему приходится признать, что вся происходящая мерзость реальна. Он не видит Ви и Малфас, только Кошмара, даже сердцевина Грифона и основное тело Тени находятся вне его поля зрения. Но того, что он слышит, вполне достаточно, чтобы вызвать самую настоящую тошноту: Ви и Малфас занимаются сексом. Неро не знает и не хочет знать, как соединяются их половые органы, но многоголосые стоны и отрывистые реплики слишком красноречивы. К отвращению примешивается стыд.<br/>“И сейчас эта штука займётся мной…” — Неро инстинктивно пытается отползти, но натыкается на отростки Тени, окружившие его.<br/>— Нет, — помертвевшими губами шепчет он. — Это полная херня.<br/>Ни Тень, ни Кошмар не отвечают — разумеется, они ведь безмозглые демоны, проводники воли Ви, которая сейчас подчинена Малфас.<br/>Неро сдавленно ругается, опирается на культю, примериваясь откатиться в сторону, как только Тень раздвинется, чтобы пропустить Кошмара, но тот шагает прямо сквозь отростки напарника, будто их тела сделаны из одного и того же материала, который можно одинаково легко соединить и разъединить.<br/>Выпуклость у него между ног пульсирует, увеличиваясь и уменьшаясь, меняя форму и переливаясь разными оттенками чёрного и серого.<br/>— Нет, блядь, НЕТ!!! — в отчаянии кричит Неро в последний момент, когда Тень, подхватив его ноги, поднимает их и раздвигает перед Кошмаром, который тяжело опирается на передние конечности по сторонам от Неро, а потом упирается гигантским, продолжающим шевелиться отростком в анус Неро.<br/>Этот крик для Малфас, словно музыка, но её дивный возлюбленный почему-то хмурится. Опьянённая страстью, она целует его, ласкает, пытаясь отвлечь. Если ему не нравятся крики мальчишки, пусть не слушает. Она закроет ему уши руками, зальёт эликсиром из своего котла, напоит им же, чтобы её прелестный любовник не обращал внимания на ерунду. Он и так уже позаботился о жалком юнце лучше, чем тот заслуживал.<br/>— Ты мой, мой, — нежно шепчет Малфас, чувствуя тело Ви в своём и не понимая, что страсть непоправимо разрушила её и без того повреждённый рассудок. Малфас не знает, что её безумие стало опасно для неё самой.<br/>Неро не знает, почему он до сих пор жив. Ему так больно, что он не может даже кричать, только хрипеть. Кошмар калечит его, изображая половой акт. На самом деле в этом нет ничего от секса. Просто мучительная, тошнотворная пытка.<br/>Неро, привыкший видеть в Кошмаре тупую машину для убийства, безмозглый инструмент Ви, не думает об ощущениях чудовища, которое его насилует — вряд ли оно способно чувствовать. Неро вообще не может думать ни о чём, кроме боли.<br/>Ему плохо настолько, что он не замечает слёз, текущих из глаз.</p><p>Ви не знает, почему не может насладиться безоблачным счастьем со своей драгоценной возлюбленной, и смутное раздражение, вызванное непониманием, портит всё ещё сильнее. Чтобы осознать причину, нужно сосредоточиться, но он не хочет. Наоборот, он хочет как можно глубже погрузиться в волшебные удовольствия, которые дарит ему Малфас, прекрасная, желанная, единственная.<br/>Кому-то плохо, кто-то страдает, происходит что-то неправильное — ну и пусть, почему это должно беспокоить Ви?! Он так устал, пока шёл к своей дорогой чаровнице. И вот он наконец здесь, но чьи-то мучения не дают ему вдосталь насладиться заслуженной наградой, слиться воедино с той, которую он так долго…<br/>Долго ли?.. Ви хмурится, не в силах осмыслить ответ на этот вопрос. У него нет воспоминаний, так почему же он уверен, что бесконечно долго стремился сюда, к этой женщине?..<br/>Если прошлого, как она говорит, нет, то, значит, у него не должно быть и воспоминаний.<br/>— Моя дорогая, — он нежно гладит её по левому лицу, она закрывает глаза и улыбается, подаваясь вперёд, навстречу ласке. — Такая красивая.<br/>Снова он слышит, как кто-то оскорбляет его.<br/>Это Грифон пытается привести хозяина — или, как он сам считает, напарника — в чувство. Без особого успеха, но и не совсем без толку: тот морщится и пытается оглянуться. А Малфас, уже слишком свихнувшаяся, чтобы контролировать ситуацию, не может его удержать.<br/>Сквозь густую пелену боли и унижения Неро слышит резкие крики Грифона и, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, тоже орёт. Зовёт Ви по имени, потому что не может придумать ничего лучше.<br/>“Разве это моё имя? — думает Ви. — Кто меня оскорбляет и зачем?”<br/>— Да приди же ты в себя наконец! — хрипит полуживой Грифон.<br/>“В самом деле, — понимает Ви. — Что-то со мной не так. И эта женщина… совсем мне не нравится”.<br/>Он теряет контроль над своим телом, но сохраняет достаточно сознания, чтобы немного улавливать происходящее. Понимает, что Грифон подхватывает его и кое-как выволакивает из котла Малфас, а потом роняет на пол пещеры.<br/>— Не спи, принцесса, — сварливо каркает птица. — Прекрати этот ёбаный пиздец. А-а!.. Просто прикажи Кошмару и Тени прекратить!<br/>— Прекратите, — приказывает Ви, не глядя, а потом слышит громкий всхлип Неро, полной грудью вдыхает запах крови — и вспоминает, что делал Кошмар до отмены приказа. Связь с демоном портится — из-за Малфас или потому, что Ви испытывает к нему отвращение. Привстав, он успевает кое-как опереться на руки, а потом долго, мучительно блюёт, корчась в судорогах.<br/>— Похоже, тебе это на пользу, — хмыкает очухавшийся Грифон.<br/>Взглянув на лужу, Ви злобно морщится, но не спорит — вместе со всем остальным из него вышла и жижа, которой его напоила Малфас.<br/>“Кстати!..” — с силой оттолкнувшись от земли, Ви выпрямляется и чуть не падает на колени от напряжения.</p><p>Малфас рыдает: любимый бросил её одну, король лишил её своей милости, бог оставил без магических сил. Отчаяние разрывает её безумную душу. Она молится, она кричит, она заламывает руки и царапает свои лица.</p><p>Всхлипывая, Неро нащупывает Розу. Если он правильно помнит, у него есть ещё один выстрел — потом придётся искать плащ, чтобы перезарядить барабан. Он не раздумывает, на кого потратить пули: Малфас они явно нужнее, чем ему.<br/>— Сдохни, — хрипит он, прицеливаясь в верхнюю голову чудовища.<br/>— Смилуйся над моей душой! — вопит Малфас.<br/>— Неро!.. — окликает Ви, не зная, будет ли услышан.<br/>Неро слышит, но всё равно нажимает на спуск. Гремит двойной выстрел. Малфас визжит, в последний раз заламывая руки.<br/>— Добейте её, — приказывает Ви Грифону и Тени. Кошмара больше нет. Сердце погасло и рассыпалось пылью, беспомощные клочки чёрного тумана, демонической энергии, из которой собиралось тело, упали на землю, превратились в едва заметные тёмные лужицы. Они не исчезают и не растворяются в воздухе, и рассудок Ви отмечает это, хотя его мысли и чувства сосредоточены на другом.<br/>Демоны набрасываются на птицу Малфас. Та, лишившись единственного на всю конструкцию рассудка, беспорядочно носится по пещере, то атакуя, то отступая, безо всякой логики, совершенно непредсказуемо.<br/>Ви наплевать. Неро ещё плачет, но уже пытается подняться на ноги, не выпуская револьвер.<br/>— Не надо, — сипло просит Ви. — Они справятся. Отдохни. Пожалуйста. — Он падает на колени, не дойдя до Неро пары шагов. Не от слабости или боли — физически он намного здоровее, чем утром. Контроль Малфас оставил свои следы, и теперь их выжигает мучительный стыд. — Прости меня. Я идиот.<br/>Неловко опираясь на культю, Неро придвигается поближе. Ви ложится, чтобы дотянуться до него.<br/>— Прости, — повторяет он. Что ещё можно сказать в такой ситуации?.. Не попадись он Малфас, ничего такого не произошло бы.<br/>— Как ты? — спрашивает Неро.<br/>— Я тебя подставил, — сокрушается Ви.<br/>— Ну… — Неро не знает, что на это отвечать. — Мозги ты себе вернул?<br/>— Да, — Ви болезненно вздрагивает. — Я потерял Кошмара.<br/>— В каком смысле? — голос у Неро ещё хриплый, но говорит он вполне уверенно. Деловито.<br/>“Он собирается жить дальше, — понимает Ви. — Немного отлежаться, выпрямиться, перезарядить револьвер и найти телефон, чтобы позвонить той женщине. У него ведь закончились протезы”, — думать об этом горько и стыдно. Ви нёс с собой несколько штук, но теперь не может вспомнить, когда потерял их.<br/>“Что с тобой такое? — Неро так сердится, что готов спросить вслух. — Будто не меня только что поимел ёбаный гигантский демон, а тебя”, — думать об этом тошно, но ему некогда сочинять обтекаемые формулировки и заниматься самообманом. Произошло то, что произошло, от этого никуда не деться, но нужно смотреть вперёд.<br/>“Мы теперь в жизни Данте не догоним”, — Неро недовольно вздыхает, а потом начинает смеяться.<br/>Ви поднимает голову, потом подтягивается на руках и ошалело смотрит на залитого кровью, перепачканного Неро, хохочущего и безумно, и весело.<br/>— Кошмар сломался, — говорит Ви. — Малфас испортила мою связь с демонами, он зависел от меня больше, чем Грифон и Тень…<br/>— Кстати, — Неро револьвером указывает в сторону, куда ускакали дерущиеся демоны. Там уже тихо, но если прислушаться, можно уловить чавкающие звуки: Тень и Грифон лакомятся останками Малфас.<br/>— Жаль, что она не настоящий демон, — вздыхает Ви.<br/>— Почему? — хмуро спрашивает Неро. Он уже оглядывается в поисках своей одежды.<br/>— Я мог бы забрать её душу, — Ви с трудом сдерживает кривую злобную ухмылку. Он с удовольствием прикончил бы Малфас собственными руками, содрал бы кожу с неё и с птицы, а потом перекусил бы…<br/>— Эй, ты что? — Неро резко садится и пытается оттолкнуть Тень, который пихает его мордой, зажав в пасти кусок голубоватой демонической плоти.<br/>“Сердце птицы”, — понимает Ви.<br/>— Ты должен это съесть, — говорит он. Неро, конечно, отказывается, но Ви умеет быть настойчивым. Он, можно сказать, состоит из настойчивости, чувства вины и кошмаров. Он говорит: — ты должен восстановить силы, а это — мощный источник. Не будь дураком, Неро, нам ещё предстоит сражаться. — Он прикусывает губу. Он не знает, сможет ли он. Малфас подкрепила его человеческое тело — вряд ли она понимала, что делает, — но его связь с Грифоном и Тенью надорвана, а у Кошмара не осталось сердца, из которого Ви смог бы его восстановить.<br/>“Возможно, я сам его убил”, — мысль не вызывает никаких эмоций. Он обязан был прекратить происходившее.<br/>— А тебе оно не надо? — Неро с сомнением принимает сердце демона у Тени, а тот уносится доедать тушу. Слышен каркающий смех Грифона.<br/>— Да, хорошо, — Ви кивает. — Разделим его.<br/>Он надеется отдать Неро большую часть. Неро надеется отдать большую часть Ви.<br/>Чтобы разделить упругий комок из вен, мышц и демонической силы, нужно что-то поострее человеческих ногтей и зубов. Неро хочет встать, но морщится и садится на бедро, а потом без сил падает на спину. Ви зовёт Тень и Грифона — и ему приходится обратиться к ним по именам — и приказывает принести вещи Неро и его трость.<br/>— Думаешь, мы знаем, где она? — возмущается Грифон.<br/>Ви безразлично поднимает и опускает плечо. Чтобы порубить сердце, Красной Королевы вполне достаточно. Об остальном можно подумать позже.<br/>На душе у Ви тяжело, он хочет умереть, но смотрит на Неро, деловито нарезающего мечом сердце демона, и безжалостно напоминает себе, что не должен сдаваться и отступать. Данте может воображать о себе что угодно, но эта война — его, Ви. Вергилия.<br/>Он хмурится, подтягиваясь на руках, заставляя себя распрямить хребет. Неро бросает на него косой взгляд исподлобья.<br/>“Передумал подыхать”, — думает он с мрачным удовлетворением. Один вид сердца демона вызывает тошноту, а уж запах!.. Густой, липкий, раздражающий. То ли несвежие цветы в протухшей воде, то ли дешёвая парфюмерия, то ли какая-то бытовая химия, вроде сильнодействующего моющего средства, и грязные носки вдобавок. Эта вонь перебивает даже запах крови, и так немного проще выкинуть из головы произошедшее — не насовсем, но ровно настолько, чтобы закончить дело. Как бы оно ни закончилось.<br/>Взяв первый кусок демонической плоти, сочащийся силой и омерзительной голубой слизью, Неро отважно отправляет его в рот и готовится сдерживать рвотные позывы, но не чувствует вообще ничего, даже прикосновения: адская хреновина исчезает, как только он разжимает пальцы. От неожиданности он икает, а потом говорит:<br/>— Твоя очередь.<br/>Ви, заворожённо любовавшийся волшебной лёгкостью, с которой Неро поглотил демоническую силу, рассеянно прикасается к куску сердца — только к одному, стараясь не задеть другие — и впитывает её так же быстро, но совсем не так легко. К горлу подкатывает, перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна. Его убогое тело не предназначено для такой силы, но он заставляет себя принять её.<br/>“Будь я покрепче при встрече с Малфас, может быть, продержался бы достаточно долго, чтобы не создавать Неро проблем”, — думает он со злой горечью, но уже без отчаяния.<br/>Пока они нехотя доедают сердце, Тень и Грифон приносят одежду Неро и трость Ви. Первая изорвана, вторая исцарапана, но теперь один может прикрыть наготу, а другой, если можно так сказать, вооружён.<br/>— Собираешься воевать с голой жопой, красотулечка? — ехидничает Грифон.<br/>— В суп, — дежурно, без огонька предлагает Неро. Он полон мрачной решимости — погибнуть или победить.<br/>— У меня есть одна идея, — Ви невесело ухмыляется. То, что он собирается сделать, немногим лучше ритуала, сбой в котором превратил Малфас из ведьмы с демоническим птенцом в тройную ведьму в демоническом птенце, но всё же не так отвратительно, как то, что сделал с ним Мундус. Воспоминание бесит его в достаточной степени, чтобы пробудить подлинную демоническую силу в слабом, непрочном теле.<br/>— Эй?.. — Неро смотрит на него с подозрением.<br/>— От Кошмара ещё может быть польза. — Ви отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на этого мальчика.<br/>“Мальчик” секунду-другую хмуро пялится на неестественно белый затылок, потом приседает, чтобы надеть и зашнуровать ботинки.<br/>Ви удаётся подгадать момент, когда Неро на него не смотрит, и воззвать к останкам Кошмара. Ручьи тёмной энергии устремляются к нему, втекают по руке вверх, к плечу, а потом разбегаются по телу, чтобы превратиться в клочья чёрной материи. Две кляксы превращаются в подобие сандалий: ремешки перекрещиваются безо всякого порядка и симметрии, некоторые ни к чему не крепятся и просто клеятся к ноге, но пока они защищают ступни от камней и мусора, это не имеет значения. С одеждой то же самое: хаотичная мозаика из кусков “ткани” прикрывает всё, что Ви хочет прикрыть, остальное не важно.<br/>— Ты в порядке? — беспокойно спрашивает Грифон. Он даже не осмеливается сесть на плечо Ви.<br/>— Лучше, чем когда мы только познакомились, — ухмыляется Ви. Он в отвратительном настроении, но теперь к основным его чувствам примешиваются злорадство — он всё-таки пережил Малфас, пусть и ужасной ценой — и толика безумия, поглощённого вместе с демонической силой. — А ты? — спрашивает он у Неро.<br/>Вопрос застаёт его врасплох.<br/>— О чём ты?<br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — как можно спокойнее спрашивает Ви. Получается вкрадчиво, будто он просит Неро раскрыть какую-то важную тайну. — Сила не опьяняет? — он даже не пытается сделать вид, что шутит.<br/>— Нет, — с лёгким удивлением отвечает Неро. — Вообще ничего нового не чувствую. — Но он дёргает правым плечом, а потом потирает культю. — Зудит только, — он косится на то место, где могла бы быть его правая рука.<br/>Ви прикусывает губу. Он знает, что чувствует Неро — у него тоже “зудит” то место, где раньше была демоническая сила. Но Неро не знает об этом, а Ви не собирается признаваться.<br/>Неро поднимается на ноги, пристраивает Королеву за спиной и перезаряжает Розу, как ни в чём не бывало.<br/>— Пропустим всё самое интересное, — ворчит он, словно они упускают время из-за очередной затянувшейся драки, и Ви не может сдержать улыбку.<br/>Внутренняя сила Неро вызывает у него восхищение. И немного — зависть.<br/>“Хотел бы я быть таким же”, — с тенью печали думает он, направляясь к выходу из пещеры. Грифон и Тень уже не могут превратиться в татуировки. Первый летит впереди, второй — бежит рядом с Ви. На нём можно прокатиться, но Ви не хочет больше удаляться от Неро. Не потому, что чувствует себя слабым, наоборот, он хочет использовать новообретённую силу на пользу мальчику.<br/>Неро на ходу думает: “Хотел бы я знать о демонах столько же, сколько ты… Но где, мать его, Данте?!”<br/>Догнав Ви, он сбавляет шаг, но Ви говорит:<br/>— Мы спешим.<br/>Тень растекается по земле, готовый нести хозяина вперёд, и Неро приходится бежать, чтобы не отставать. Он не хочет больше оставлять Ви без присмотра. Не потому, что тот не выпутался бы сам, просто не хочет пропустить всё самое интересное.<br/>Им необходимо успеть к Уризену до того, как Данте его прикончит.<br/>Неро — чтобы поучаствовать в убийстве.<br/>Ви — чтобы расправиться с демонической частью Вергилия по-своему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>